


非典型帝后

by ShalomTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: Omega皇帝和Alpha皇后，太疯狂的组合。





	非典型帝后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lof@染夜夜](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lof%40%E6%9F%93%E5%A4%9C%E5%A4%9C).



> 已載於與 lof@染夜夜 太太合作完成的CP問卷裡，老夫老妻的純開車。  
> 日後可能有延伸劇情x

　　早朝完结，佑大的宫殿内只剩下帝后二人。

　　皇后站起来慢慢走近中央的龙椅，龙椅上只见皇帝低头咬着下唇，身子颤抖不已。皇后叹了一口气，伸手抚上他红扑扑的脸颊，直视他的翡翠绿眼睛满是怜爱，「三年了终于解决了所有危机，所以就放松警戒了吗？幸好我没忘掉您本来的信息素气味，及时给您用魔法屏蔽掉了。」

　　皇帝抬起头，看着无时无刻都伴在自己身边操心的皇后，他不知道自己此刻的模样对他的杀伤力到底有多大，还迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭他温暖的手掌，害得皇后也变得口干舌燥起来，理智的弦线绷得死紧。

　　Omega皇帝和Alpha皇后，太疯狂的组合。然而到了今天，这个大一统帝国已经离不开皇帝的贤明仁政，而皇帝也离不开皇后，生理和心理上都无比需要他。

　　帝后尚未向大臣百姓坦白真相，在早朝上忽然发情的皇帝王耀太危险，幸好有皇后亚瑟时刻护航。

　　虽然他们太忙碌，登基后三年被迫停止性生活，但在早朝大殿上直接干起来显然是太过刺激。

　　但是亚瑟实在忍不住，他的爱人，在殿上冷静慎重、不怒自威的王耀难得露出了Omega娇媚脆弱的神色，正抓住他的衣袖小嘴微张，泪光闪烁的琥珀金眨啊眨，无声地发出求救，或者是邀请，一股邪火迅速烧至他的下体，他被捲入了久违的情潮。

 

　　亚瑟把两人的龙冠凤冠摘下，扯开王耀的朝服衣领，恶狠狠地把他直接抵在龙椅上，双腿被迫大张成M形，同时伸手探进已经变得湿漉漉的后穴。王耀情不自禁发出呻吟，亚瑟却温柔地箍紧了怀抱，问道，「陛下，耀……你想要我吗？」

　　即使他发了情，但他只会在双方心甘情愿下才会进行下一步——虽然他的小兄弟已经暗示性极强地在王耀下身摩擦。

　　王耀好像听到什么蠢话般轻笑起来，那又是一片绝色风光，他回应说：「我想要你……不是皇后，不是Alpha，而是你，亚瑟……」

　　亚瑟愣了愣也放肆地笑了，额头碰着额头试探道，「是让您怀上小皇子的那种喔。」

　　「我知道……——啊嗯……好、好大…太、太深了不要……！哈……你慢点啦，啊……不，快点……」

　　严肃正经的明黄朝服松垮垮的挂在肩下，王耀就像一杯融化了阳光的美酒，将溢未溢，亚瑟不断使其摇晃，贪婪地吮吸并索求着。但王耀会一直包容着他的情欲，好像以前亚瑟一直所做的，将对方的一切完美不完美的都深深爱惜着，正如阳光常照耀着翠林。


End file.
